Lonely Tears
by Miragaze
Summary: [Real short so please R&R ] Ever wonder how Quistis felt in Edea's house while Rinoa and Squall were talking? [Revised! And Poem added!]
1. The Story

[A/N Hiya! My first fic so PLEASE don't be TOO hard on me ^^ It's really short so please just read wont take long! I've always liked Quistis' feelings on Rinoa and Squall and in this one I want to show her "THOUGHTS". Its things in Quistis' point of view when Squall and Rinoa were talking in Edea's house. anyway, review please!"]  
  
The pink petals fell one after the other. Its beauty giving Quistis no comfort at all. She felt the soft breeze as if it was the cold winter wind.   
  
She looked up and saw Squall speaking to Rinoa.  
  
"I'd never do that, the sorceress I'm after is not you... Rinoa." She heard Squall say. When she heard his voice she bit her lip and let a single tear fall to her cheek. Luckily no one was there to see. She wiped it away quickly, ashamed of the evidence that she still loved him. She still loved Squall.   
  
"I can't compete with you..." She had said to Rinoa. Had she really said that? Well it was true. She couldn't compete with Rinoa but she couldn't help feel alone. Alone... at least before Rinoa came there was hope. She could love him and not feel ashamed. But now... loving him was cruel. She would be hurting him.   
  
She wondered if the soft warm breeze the way it should to Rinoa. Was she ever lucky. Quistis sat down on a seat and felt even more alone. She closed her eyes and wondered if anyone could actually ever love her.   
  
Wondered if love was really worth it.   
  
It seemed to hurt her more than comfort her.  
  
Another lone tear fell down her face. This time she wasn't as lucky though, Selphie came in right that moment. She stopped when she saw Quistis.   
  
Without saying anything she sat down next to Quistis.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
'Am I okay?' Quistis thought. 'Well I feel like no one loves me, I've never been so alone, the only person I've ever loved just left me, I've just admitted that I can't compete with his probably-going-to-be girlfriend, I've confessed about my love to him face to face, and... am I okay?...Well, You let me know. Because I sure don't know. If I'm okay why doesn't anyone love me? Why am I so hard to love?'  
  
But all she said was, "Fine. Just a little shaken up that's all."  
  
Even though Selphie didn't say it Quistis knew she wasn't fooled.  
  
She looked away from Selphie so that she couldnt see how lonely Quistis really felt.  
  
"You know, I think I know how you feel... It is about... Squall... isn't it?"  
  
Quistis didn't say anything.  
  
"You feel like someone without anyone by your side. You feel like no one cares. I know because I do too... sometimes."  
  
Quistis turned to face her.  
  
"I guess it's just something in life no one can run away from, huh?" Selphie smiled. "At least, you should know, youre not alone. You're not the only one. No one should feel alone, right?"   
  
Quistis looked at her and they just stayed silent, thinking.  
  
"Sefie!" Irvine called.  
  
"See ya." Selphie waved.  
  
After a few moments Quistis got the courage to look at Squall and Rinoa.   
  
"If you come here, you'll find me, I promise." Was what he was saying.  
  
Yes, he'd be here. Rinoa too. Their essence was here. The pink flowers, the warm wind, the beautiful flowers.  
  
"I'll be here too, Squall! It's a promise!" Rinoa's voice was heard.  
  
'They'd be here.' Quistis thought as she saw Zell run into the garden. But... it didn't hurt as much as before when she heard the words. Rinoa would be there, Squall would be there and maybe... they could be there if she needed them to be. Maybe, if she needed someone, they would be there. And she could find them.  
  
No one should be alone, right? 


	2. The Poem

_A/N… I just made this poem shortly after I made the fanfic and it just adds a little more to the story. Anyway, it doesn't really rhyme… but… =)_

These symbols of my sorrow

Splashing down

Each one is a mystery

Each one has story

A story of her feelings deep inside

Never wanting them to be shown

Only, she will let them out

In the form of a tear

The tiny sign of her sadness is out

To one who cares

To one who notices

It will tell the sad tale

But only one who sees and understands...

The falling tear, alone and frail

This tear will tell about her loneliness

The next her feeling of doubt

That one, the friendship's that could be lost

And for the other tears streaming down her face

Will tell you about the rest.


	3. Another Poem

**[A/N Second poem... at least this one rhymes more... =)]**

Even though you didn't notice

I was right there with you

In case you needed help

In case you needed someone to go to

Even though you didn't care

Or maybe just didn't see

I was always watching you

If ever you'd call for me

  
Even though you didn't hear

Me guiding you through

I would've if you asked

I've always wanted to help you

Even though you didn't know

I've cared and care now still

Even though you didn't notice

I loved you and always will


End file.
